Vampire Heiress Amu
by miktokki
Summary: Amu left right before ikuto came back from looking for his father. Everyone knows where Amu is but they're reluctant to tell him. What happens when everything is unraveled.
1. Prologue

Plot: Amu moved away right before ikuto came back, everyone knows what happened to her, but no one is telling ikuto…what happens when Amu is the vampire heiress of a hidden manor.

PROLOGUE

Amu p.o.v

I dragged my hand along the rim of the window as I looked out along the courtyard. The groundskeepers were busily dusting the statues and mowing the gigantic lawn for my great grandmother's funeral ceremony. I touched my hand to my lips. My canine teeth were now longer and pointy and I could feel them through my soft red lips. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I felt the canines retract to the size of a regular tooth. _**I wonder when I'll get used to all this. It's already been a year. **_ I looked around the large dark rock room I was given. The wood floors creaked as I walked around the circular room. I had a huge dark wood canopy bed with a white duvet cover and two blood red fluffy pillows. On the ground there was a fluffy blood red rug. There were two rectangular windows, but the tops curved like half of circles.

On the right of the bed there is a big dark wood book shelf full of books about vampire and human history. On the left there was a dark wood bedside table with a lamp and three picture frames I put there. One frame held a picture with me and all the Guardians, including Kukai and Kairi. Only Nagi, and not Nadeshiko, was there, because he had revealed his secret to me right before that picture was taken. The second picture frame held a picture of me and my parents and Ami. And the third picture frame held a photo of me with Utau and Ikuto. The dark blue haired guy, whom I was in love with.

I sighed as I picked up the picture frame and stared at Ikuto's smiling face. This picture was taken when Ikuto came to visit one year. I was 14 in this picture, so that means he was 19. Now he would be 22. I sighed. Suddenly there was a knock at my door. I pulled open the door. My personal maid was standing there. She bowed before talking to me. _**That's gonna take some more time getting used to also. **_

"Amu-sama, it's time for your dress fitting." I nodded as I pulled the sheer cover-up robe closed over my white night gown. I stuck my feet into my red slippers, closed the door behind me and followed my maid down the spiral stair case. I was about to be given the Hinamori Manor.

~STAY TUNED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 1 Ikuto's back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters…I only own the story line for this story^^ Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 1 - **Rewrite**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I stepped onto the carpeted floor of the airport. Utau waved to me from where she was sitting. She stood up as I came closer to her.

"Welcome back, Ikuto," she smiled. I smiled back as she engulfed me into a hug.

"Hey Utau. Long time no see. How are you?"

"I'm good. Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Utau started walking away, but I pulled her back.

"Including Amu?" I really wanted to see the strawberry haired girl I've missed so much. Utau's smile faltered for a moment before regaining itself.

"Let's just go. We all have a surprise for you." Utau pulled away from my grip and continued walking. I stared after her, confused. Then I shrugged and followed her out to her car. We drove around for about an hour before we finally pulled up to Tadase's house. I got out of the car, and met Utau at Tadase's doorway. Utau knocked on the door. Soon Tadase opened it and smiled.

"Hello, come on in." Tadase made room for us to pass. Utau and I then followed Tadase down a couple hallways before we were in Tadase's living room. Nagihiko and Rima were fussing around on a small cake on a table. Kairi was standing afar making sure everything was in line. And Kukai came up to us and hugged Utau. They had been close the last time I visited and watching them now I realized they were a couple. I thought about giving Kukai an older brother lecture but changed my mind. Utau could take care of herself.

It was then that I realized Amu was no where to be found. I decided that she was coming later, but a small part of me doubted that.

"Welcome back Ikuto," everyone said together. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm surprised little Kiddy King had it in his heart to arrange this at his house." I chuckled as Tadase rolled his eyes.

"We got you a cake too," Rima said with a bored tone. I walked over and looked at the cake. It had chocolate frosting on it and in white frosting it said 'Welcome Home'.

"You're back for good right?" I looked over at Utau's hopeful eyes. I nodded. She smiled brightly.

"Good," Kukai spoke this time, "Utau hasn't let it go that she's so lonely without you, and now that Amu's gone- ow!"

Utau had cut him off by jamming her elbow into his side. She looked at him with an angry face. Kukai laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said as he quickly went into the kitchen. Now the living room had an awkward vibe.

"Where's Amu?" Everyone one suddenly avoided my gaze and started squirming awkwardly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Tadase stood up quickly.

"That must be Yaya with the soda," he said has he quickly left the room. I ignored him and stared down Utau.

"Utau, where's Amu?" Utau looked around at the guardians for help.

"Uh…Ikuto…Amu is…" Suddenly Yaya burst through the doorway.

"Ikuto-chi! I have something for you! This came in the mail today. It was this big envelope addressed to me, but when I opened it there was a smaller envelope addressed to you with a note saying I needed to give it to you!" Yaya came towards me waving a pink envelope in the air**. **_**Amu…**_

I took the envelope from Yaya and ripped it open. Inside there was a blank white card, but when I opened it, neat, cursive writing filled the entire inside.

_Ikuto,_ it read, _I know you're probably wondering where I am. But things are complicated right now. I promise to visit soon and welcome you back to Seiyo like how I would if I was there right now. Please don't give Utau or anyone else a hard time about not telling you where I am. I also promise to explain everything once I visit Seiyo for my monthly visit. Which is soon, by the way. I know you must be mad at me, for not being there, but you don't know how much it pains me to not be able to see you. Please be safe, and don't look for me. I will come to you. Yours Always, Amu._

I closed the card and frowned slightly. She wrote differently than how she spoke. Her writing made her sound more mature and regal. But maybe she was?

"Ikuto, what did it say?"

"It said that she wishes she could be here, and that she'll come visit soon for her monthly visit. And to also not look for her, because she'll come to me. Utau? Does Amu always sign her cards 'Yours Always?"

Utau looked at me confusedly. I showed her the card and she looked up at me with a blank face and a shrug.

"It doesn't sound like Amu. I mean, it sounds like her, but she sounds different. And when her card says 'I will come to you' I sounds more like a promise than a simple statement." I sighed as everyone took this in.

"Huh, I wonder…" Nagihiko looked at Utau pointedly, "Utau could I talk to you for a second?" Utau stood up and followed Nagi out the glass door into the backyard. Suddenly Kukai came out of the kitchen with a big platter of finger sandwiches.

"Food's here!" Yaya jumped up and stuffed a hand full of them into her mouth.

"Really Yaya? I worked hard on those!" Everyone laughed, taking this chance to forget about the whole Amu thing. But suddenly I wasn't in the mood to party. Soon Utau and Nagi came back inside, but Utau's face gave nothing away.

"Everything okay," I asked as she handed me my coat.

"Yeah. Come on. We should get you situated at my place. Bye guys, thanks for everything."

"Aww! You guys are gonna miss the cake," Yaya pouted.

"Save us some," then Utau took my arm and pulled me back outside and into her car.

"Utau, what's wrong?" I looked at her worryingly . She shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to get back and finished up the cleaning at home. Amu is a total clean freak nowadays.I'm putting you to work, so be ready. You said Amu's coming soon, so let's also go out and get some of her favorite foods."

"Sounds like a plan. Where is she living anyway?" I asked.

Utau waved her hand absently, "Somewhere in the country." Then she muttered, "I wonder what you smell like to her."

"Smell like to who?" I frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Utau covered quickly, not realizing I heard her. I was about to ask again but she gave me a funny look and went back to driving. Soon we reached her house, and she showed me the room that was now mine. I sat on the bed and sighed. _**Today was certainly weird…and I never got a straight answer about Amu. Oh well there's always tomorrow.**_ I lied down on the bed and soon fell asleep fully dressed, and with the feeling someone was watching me.

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I climbed through the window at the end of the hallway as Utau closed Ikuto's bedroom door. It was near midnight and she was probably checking in on him. Utau suddenly turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Amu, this isn't your official visit right?" I shook my head. "Good," Utau said. I took a deep breath. "Amu, how much do you like Ikuto?"

I thought about it for a moment. I Was about to shrug but knew Utau wouldn't take that as an actual answer. So I rethought my answer before smiling slightly. "A lot. The question is, though, will he accept me."

"Of course he will. He loves you too." Utau took a step forward in eager persuasion. I shook my head, and Utau frowned.

"I meant, will he accept what I am. A vampire…" Utau shrugged and I gave her a pointed look.

"We'll find out soon won't we?" Utau asked and I nodded. Then I looked around the hallway. I walked towards the window which I climbed through. Then before jumping out of it and into the night, over my shoulder, I said, "Utau, when I come for my visit…I want this place cleaned up…please." Then I jumped out. I faintly heard Utau muttering about how much of a clean freak I was now. I laughed to myself as I made my way back to the black car that was waiting for me around the corner.

"Where to now, Hinamori-sama," said the driver, once I was inside.

"Take me to the night club downtown. I need a snack."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 2The secret revealed

Chapter 2 - **Rewrite**

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I licked the blood off my lower lip and smirked at the next guy in the line before me. The man fell to his knees and bowed.

"Hime-sama, please be gentle with me." I could hear the tremble in his voice he was trying to hide. My smirk widened. He peeked up at me, and with my hand I motioned for him to stand up. He obeyed and stood up, but kept his head lowered. I stepped up to him and pulled his head back. I sunk my fangs into his neck and tasted the sweet pleasant flavor of his blood. The man gasped in pain but slowly relaxed as the endorphins from the fangs took the place of the blood I was drinking.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Amu-sama, the bouncers are starting to get suspicious. The people are coming in but they aren't coming out. I do not mean to order you around, but you must hurry," the guard who drove me here, Kiyoshi, said from the other side of the door. I sighed as I pulled away from my victim. The animal had taken over and it was hard to put it to rest. I narrowed my eyes into the darkness. I took a deep breath then looked into the man's eyes.

"Go away, and forget this ever happened," I pulled up the other man I had drank from and said, "You too, forget everything that happened tonight." The men, under my compulsion, obeyed silently. The pulled up their coat collars to hide the blood and walked back out into the pulsing music, and multi-colored strobe lights. I compelled the other people in the line and then the dark storage room was empty. I made my way through the dancing crowd of people, Kiyoshi closely following me.

Then a hand stopped me from passing. I turned my head to the right and saw a big bouncer staring down at me intensely. I tilted my head, and looked him back, straight in the eye, with an equally intense stare.

"Yes? Is there a problem," I asked.

"I saw you come out of the storage room, after all those people. What were you guys all doing in there? And aren't you a little young to be in a night club?"

I shrugged, "Nothing of your concern." Suddenly the bouncer grabbed my arm. _**Bad move buddy.**_

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you doing in there?" His grip tightened as he said each word. If I wasn't a vampire, my arm would be turning purple from him cutting off my circulation. When I didn't answer he tried to pull me along with him, but Kiyoshi stopped him by grabbing the bouncer's arm.

"Remove your hand," Kiyoshi said. The bouncer didn't obey. Kiyoshi tensed, about to attack, but I stopped him.

"Let me, Kiyoshi. This will be fun." The bouncer looked at us confused, with a tint of fear in his eyes. He wasn't ready for what I did. With my other hand, I grabbed his arm and then kicked him in the side. He doubled over, letting go of my arm. I then kneed him in the stomach. After that, I pushed him into the wall, and punched him in his gut.

"Don't make me mad. Got it?" Then I walked away as the bouncer fell to the ground in pain.

"Let's go Kiyoshi. I'm bored." Then I walked out of the club and into the cold night. I needed to get ready for my visit to Ikuto tomorrow.

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly to find that it was already 11:00am. I sat up and realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I stood up and quickly changed into a black short sleeved shirt, and black pants. Then, I sleepily walked down stairs to find Utau all dressed up and about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of milk. Utau leaned against the kitchen entryway.

"Going to meet Amu. I guess her monthly visit is today." I looked at Utau, eyes wide.

"Amu? Can I come?" Utau shrugged.

"I don't see any problem in it." Then Utau went to look at herself in the full body mirror beside the front door. She was wearing a light brown summer dress, a white cardigan and brown wedges. Her hair was in a messy bun and had a white head band in it. She looked fancy compared to my all black outfit.

"Okay, hold on, I need to brush my teeth." I quickly ran back upstairs, grabbed a sweater, brushed my teeth, and pulled on my shoes. Then I met Utau back downstairs. We went outside, and then Utau locked the door. I followed her to her car, and then we started to drive towards downtown Seiyo.

We stopped at a little café called Airi. I followed Utau inside, and then I saw the back of the familiar pink head I knew so well.

"Amu!" Utau ran forward towards the table and grabbed Amu into an awkward hug. Amu then stood up, and Utau went in for a real hug.

"Utau, good to see you again." Amu smiled at Utau, and suddenly my heart sped up. Amu tensed, as if she could hear my heart beating rapidly. Then she took a deep breath and turned towards me and smiled.

"Ikuto," she said my name in the sweet melodic voice of hers and I totally fell in love all over again. _**Pull yourself together Ikuto.**_

"Amu, it's good to see you again." I said. She smiled brightly at me, and then tilted her head and slightly frowned.

"This is going to be hard," she whispered.

"What's gonna be hard?" I looked at her with a confused frown. She shook her head, and her smile came back into place.

"Never mind, it's nothing. Why don't we all sit down, and order something. It's on me."

"Yay! I love when you pay. I get to have the really expensive crepes!" Utau did a little jump before sitting down.

"Utau! Just because someone else is paying doesn't mean you can order the most expensive thing," I looked at Utau firmly. Amu laughed. It sounded like bells ringing.

"Don't worry about it Ikuto. I have more than enough cash. Order whatever you want too." I frowned as I sat down, and then I noticed what Amu was wearing. She had on a blood red cocktail dress and black heels. Her hair was pulled into a messy yet sophisticated bun. And she had the Humpty lock around her neck. My hand went straight to my pocket and clamped around the Dumpty key.

"Going somewhere fancy later on, Amu?" Amu looked at me with a look of confusion. She looked down at her outfit.

"No, why? You don't like it?" She sounded almost hurt.

"Oh! No, I mean, I..uh..like it…but, um, it's a little fancy for just a little café like this, don't you think?" _**Awkward…**_Amu laughed again.

"This is a normal everyday outfit for me Ikuto. I wear things like this almost all the time." She smiled at me innocently, and it totally won my heart over. Soon the waitress came over, gave us some water, and asked what we wanted. Utau ordered the crepes, and I ordered cup of warm milk. Amu didn't want anything. She said she had a big breakfast, and Utau started choking on her water. Amu laughed at that, but it was an empty laugh. Then the table when quiet.

"Even without Yoru, you're still a big cat Ikuto," Amu said when the waitress gave us our order. I laughed at that, and then drank my milk. Before Utau and I could finish our small morning snacks, Amu stood up and dropped a couple bills on the table.

"That should cover everything. Well, I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, I have to take care of something, but I'll see you guys at your house." Then Amu left and kept walking without looking back. Utau sighed.

"She always does that." Then she continued eating her crepe. _**Amu's changed a lot since I've left.**_

"Amu has certainly changed while I was gone, hasn't she?"

"You have no idea…trust me," Utau looked at me seriously, "Ikuto, what I'm about to say might not make sense, but Amu might seem a little unstable while she's here. If she says anything odd, just ignore her. It's completely normal for her." I frowned.

"Might seem unstable? You make it sound like she's a mental patient."

"Ikuto, just go with it." Utau's gaze on me deepened as she said this. I nodded, feeling uncomfortable. _**What happened to Amu that has Utau on edge?**_

"Utau? Kukai said you were lonely without Amu, but now that she's here you seem a little cautious. Why is that?"

Utau took a deep breath before answering.

"I guess that's true isn't it? Well, it's complicated Ikuto, but once Amu tells you the truth, you'll understand. Okay? Now, let's go, I have some grocery shopping to do." Utau stood up and I followed her out of the café.

"Ikuto? Do you know a good place to get steak?" I looked at her confused.

"Steak? Yeah, follow me."

* * *

**Amu P.O.V**

I stared at the tall buildings as my car drove by them.

"Amu-sama, where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know exactly, just keep driving till I say stop." Kiyoshi nodded and kept going. I closed my eyes, and thought about how I was going tell Ikuto about me. I opened my eyes, and gazed out the window. Soon, we drove by Seiyo Academy.

-1 hour later-

"Amu-sama, we're back at the Tsukiyomi house. Do you need help with your bag?"

I had told Utau and Ikuto I neded to go somewhere, but had just driven around with no destination.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you Kiyoshi, you may go back to the manor and rest till you are called." I got out of the car and pulled my small suitcase along with me. Kiyoshi drove off once he saw that I had made in inside Utau's house.

"Hey Amu! I didn't know what time you'd be back so I cleaned extra hard! You better be proud," Utau smiled at me, mop in hand and a handkerchief tied over her hair. I smiled back.

"Thank you Utau. I'll take my bag upstairs then come down to help you."

"No, you'll put your bag away, and just relax. You are technically a princess after all."

"Utau, I'm gonna help you no matter what. I may be royalty at home, but here I'm just regular Amu. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Princess," Utau laughed has she went back to mopping the floor. I laughed as I walked up the staircase. When I reached the top I heard the click of a door closing and snapped my head around. Ikuto stood in the walk way.

"Hi," I smiled then turned away.

"What did Utau mean when she said you're technically a 'princess'?" Ikuto's scent blew into me and made my mouth water. I tensed, before talking a deep breath. I turned back around and smiled.

"You'll find out later." Then I continued walking until I was in my room. When I closed my door, my hand instantly went to my throat. His scent filled my senses. It was over-powering. _**Control Amu, control! **_I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. I quickly changed my outfit, to a white shirt and black shorts, and made my way back down stairs.

Utau was dusting shelves when I found her in the living room.

"Oi! Hand me a duster," I said with my hand out. Utau looked at me and shook her head.

"You're making dinner. Tonight we're having steak…and I know you like yours raw, but can you please make it look like yours is cooked? Until you tell Ikuto, hide your secret please." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid. I know what to do." I walked into the kitchen and pulled the three steaks from the fridge. Suddenly Ikuto came downstairs.

"I'll help you with dinner. Give me the steaks." I hesitated before handed two of the steaks to him. He looked at me pointedly, and I gave him the third, groaning inwardly. He pulled out a large pan; and put the seasonings in the pan. He turned on the fire, and then put all three steaks in the pan. I stared in disbelief, my dinner was ruined! I'd have to sneak out and get some blood now. Without realizing it I started to slap my forehead with my palm.

"Amu…? You okay?" Ikuto looked at me with a frown. I laughed awkwardly.

"Just fine Ikuto, just fine."

Soon dinner was served and I forced the cook meat down without chewing. I finished my dinner first, and then went into the room announcing not to be disturbed. I climbed out the window and walked through a few alley ways before I found my victim. A lonely business man.

"Hey, you," I said as I walked up to him. He smiled at me perversely. _**Stupid man.**_ I turned on my compulsion, "I'm going to take few drops of blood, and you're going to forget everything once I'm done. Got it?"

The man nodded, eyes foggy. I bit into his neck and tasted the sweet taste. I pulled away, and then a drop fell onto my white shirt. _**Damn…**_

I tried to wipe it off, but that just smeared it…_**DAMN IT!**_ I sighed angrily as I pushed the old man away, and then stomped away. _**This is my favorite plain shirt too!**_

* * *

**Ikuto P.O.V**

Utau gave me a bottle of red liquid and told me to give it to Amu. I asked her what it was and she replied with, "Don't ask."

I knocked on Amu's guest room, and got no reply. Then I heard a big thunk.

"OW! DAMN IT! WHY IS EVERYTHING TURNING OUT BAD!"

"Amu? Are you okay?" Suddenly her room went quiet, but I heard a whispered cuss. I pushed open the door and found Amu sitting on the ground. She was rubbing the back of her head. Her window was wide open, and she had a red stain on her shirt.

"Amu…what's on your shirt?" Amu, who had frozen when I burst into the room, was staring at me with wide eyes. Soon she regained her composure and stood up.

"Ikuto, it's blood." I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why do you have blood…on your shirt?"

"You're not going to believe me, but, I'm a vampire Ikuto."


	4. Chapter 3 I invite you to my manor

_**Chapter 3 - Rewrite**_

_**Recap:**_

"_**You're not going to believe me, but, I'm a vampire Ikuto."**_

_**End recap**_

Amu P.O.V

Ikuto laughed, "Vampire? Seriously, Amu, that's impossible." He stared at me like I was crazy. I met his gaze with a straight face.

"Ikuto, I'm not joking. I'm a vampire." Ikuto scoffed.

"Ikuto, it's true," suddenly Utau stood in the door way. She was looking Ikuto with a straight face also.

"Then, if Amu's a vampire, then this red liquid you want me to give her must be…blood," Ikuto's voice turned to a whisper as he said the last word. He stuck his pinky into the cup and tasted the contents inside. His face scrunched up at the tasted. I stepped forward and took the cup from his hand. He watched as I gulped down the red liquid. When I finished all of it I licked my lips, and I knew my fangs had extended from the taste of the blood.

"Utau...where did you get this blood, it tastes stale," I asked.

"It came in a box at the door this morning. That one guy, Kiyoshi, probably left it for me to give you." I smiled.

"I'll have to thank him later on. Now Ikuto, I think there is some explaining that needs to be done." I turned my gaze back on Ikuto. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide.

"Ikuto sit down." I said this softly but Ikuto sat down right away, as if, if he didn't I would eat him. I sighed and sat down next to him. But he automatically scooted away. Utau sighed and came and sat on the opposite side of Ikuto.

"Start from the beginning Amu," Utau said. I nodded.

"The Hinamori family is actually a long line of pureblood vampires. But only the females of the family are given the vampire genes. My grandmother lived in a manor outside of Seiyo, in the mountains. When I was about to turn 16, she came to visit my mother and I. My mother and my grandmother both revealed to me that my grandmother had put a binding on me so that I wouldn't know I was a vampire till my 16th birthday.

"At first I was really mad, and confused, so I ran away for a while. But when my birthday came I started going through weird changes, and went back home. My grandmother who was still there helped me through the changes, and then I became the next Hinamori vampire to take over. My grandmother took me to the manor the next morning and showed me around. She then told me, if I took over the manor she would die.

"Since I thought that was horrible I denied the manor for a couple of months. Then I found out that the longer I'm away from the manor the faster I'll die. When I went back to the manor I asked her how my mom has lived away from the manor for so long and not died. She told me that my mom had given up her vampire powers to be with my father, since it she didn't want him to be sucked into all the horrible things.

" After a couple more weeks of thinking, I decided to take the offer, and now I'm the official Lady of the Hinamori Manor, until I find the next Hinamori to take over. Which will most likely be either my sister, or if I have one, my daughter." After I explained all this, Ikuto sat in silence and took it all in.

"Amu told all of us the day after she turned, so all the Guardians, and I know. Even Yukari and Nikaidou," Utau added, "And now you know too."

"And Ikuto," I said," I need to know if you can accept me for me for what I am. A creature of the night."

"A _blood sucking_ _beast_, is more like it," Ikuto muttered. I froze, anger coursed through my veins. Utau slapped Ikuto's arm. And then I suddenly stood up.

"I'll take that as your answer," I said icily. Then channeled my vampire power and turned into a shadow, and zipped out of the room.

**Utau**

I stood up quickly and ran to window that Amu zipped out of. I sighed.

"God, Ikuto you can be so stupid! Why the hell did you say that? When she gets like this harder to find." Ikuto still sat staring at nothing. Then he suddenly got up and left the room.

"It's good she's gone. She was a danger to all of us." My eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell! IKUTO! GET BACK HERE! I thought you liked Amu!"

"Utau that wasn't Amu! That was a creature of the night! She said it herself!"

"You're impossible Ikuto!" I ran down stairs, pulled on my shoes, and left to go find Amu.

**Amu**

I stood on top of a roof on some random building and stared at the moon. Well more like glared. _Stupid Ikuto! What did I even see in him? And to think I actually thought he'd accept me**.**_ I kicked the roof and two roof tiles went flying. _Oops…too much force_, I thought as I heard a car alarm go off.

Soon a black car pulled up on the street below. I hopped down from the roof and landed in front of the car. Kiyoshi's silhouette sat in the driver's seat. I walked around the car to the passenger seat and opened the door and put in a foot but stopped when I heard someone call my name.

"Amu! Wait!" I looked up and saw Utau running towards me. I pulled my foot out of the car, and crossed my arms waiting for her to come up.

"Amu," she panted. "Don't go please. I haven't seen you in a while, and I want to spend time with you. Don't listen to what Ikuto says. And I know you barely do this, but if it makes you feel better you could take us to your manor. But please don't leave so soon." She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. When she was breathing regularly Utau stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Amu, please." I studied her face. _She really doesn't want me to go so soon**.**_ I sighed and looked away.

"No, I'm not staying." Utau's face fell but I continued on,"You, Ikuto, and the guardians are going to stay at the manor in place of my visit." Utau smiled and nodded eagerly. I took a step back and motioned for Utau to get into the car. Then I followed in after her.

"Kiyoshi, change of plans. Take us back to the Tsukiyomi house." He nodded.

"Utau? Is it okay for Kiyoshi to stay with us? I'd hate for him to have to drive back to the manor and then back here tomorrow."

"Sure, you can share Amu's room with her. But if Ikuto gives you the cold shoulder, just ignore him okay?"

"Don't worry Utau-sama. I most likely won't pay any attention to him whatsoever. Amu told me what he said, and if someone makes an enemy of Amu-sama, then that person makes an enemy of me."

"Kiyoshi, he's not my enemy. I'm just mad at him at the moment."

"Of course, Amu-sama. My apologies." The rest of the ride back was quiet, but it didn't take long to get back. Kiyoshi parked the car out front and then we all got out, and Utau walked us to the front door. She unlocked the door and then led Kiyoshi and me in.

"Ikuto, I'm back," she exclaimed. I heard footsteps in the upstairs hallway, and suddenly Ikuto's figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You brought another one?" His tone was flat.

"Be quiet. Go back to your room and mope," Utau made a face at him. But he ignored her and stared right at me.

"Kiyoshi," I said, ignoring Ikuto. "I'll show you to our room. I'm sure you're quite tired from driving all the way here."

"Thank you, Amu-sama. But I will not rest until you are at rest."

"Kiyoshi, that's nonsense. But, if you're going to be this way, I hereby giving you the rest of the night off. Now follow me." With that, I started up the stairs.

"Thank you Amu-sama," he bowed and followed me up the stairs. We walked past Ikuto, totally ignoring him. He tensed when we walked past him, but other than that he gave no emotion away.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun, if you say anything like that again to Amu-sama…you will regret it," Kiyoshi said tonelessly.

"Enough, Kiyoshi, we don't want to scare the poor boy," I said. Kiyoshi gave me a curt nod and we continued down the hallway into the room.

"I will sleep standing up," Kiyoshi said, before crossing his arms, leaning against the wall, and closing his eyes. I just shrugged and sat down on the bed. _**  
**_

I sighed and laid down, closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber.

The next morning when I woke up, I was alone in the room. I sat up and yawned, and then stood up and left the room. I made my way down to kitchen, following the scent of bacon. Once downstairs I found Ikuto in the kitchen cooking the bacon. His back was to me, so he didn't notice me. I made a face at him and then found my way to the table, where Utau sat with a waiting plate in front of her.

"Good morning Utau," I said sitting down.

"Good morning. Amu, you're still in your outfit from yesterday, bacon won't be ready for another couple of minutes, so you can go back up and change."

"I'll change after I eat. Where's Kiyoshi?"

"He just went out to the car to get something. He should be back," we heard the door open and close, "now."

Kiyoshi came around to the table and set down a small water bottle in front of me.

"Utau told me you thought the blood I brought was stale, so I found this in the car. Marie must have put in there without me knowing."

"Ah, Marie, remind me to thank her when we go back," I said with a smile on my face. I took a sip and swallowed in satisfaction.

"Is it to your liking, Amu-sama?"

"Hai, now Kiyoshi sit down and relax." He nodded and sat down in the chair next to me. Just then Ikuto came around to the table with a plate of bacon.

"Ikuto, I said not to cook all of them!" Utau scolded Ikuto.

"It's not my fault they don't like meat the way you're supposed to make it."

"Ikuto! Stop it now. You're acting like you're 5 years old." Ikuto just shrugged and set the plate down on the table.

"Don't worry about it Utau. I'm sure Kiyoshi and I can suck it up and eat cooked meat," I said with a raised eyebrow at Ikuto. He ignored my stare and stuffed a piece in his mouth.

"I'm quite alright Amu-sama. I ate before everyone woke up." Ikuto shuddered.

"Disgusting," Ikuto mumbled, thinking we couldn't hear him.

"Ikuto," I said. "To you it may be disgusting, but to us it's a way to survive. You obviously don't understand much do you?" With that I stood up, pushing back my chair, and walked away. When I heard Kiyoshi get up to follow me I turned back around.

"Kiyoshi, I would like to be alone."

"Of course, Amu-sama."

"Stop calling her that," Ikuto said suddenly. "You make it sound like you worship her."

"In the vampire world, we always address the highest member with respect," Kiyoshi snapped back.

"So you're saying Amu is like some vampire 'goddess' or something?"

"That, Ikuto-kun, is exactly what I am saying." The tension between the two boys was almost palpable.

"Both of you stop it," I said. "I've had enough of it, I'm going up to my room to change, and when I come back I expect Ikuto and Kiyoshi to stop bickering!"

"Hai, Amu-sama," Kiyoshi bowed.

"You're not the boss here," Ikuto said. I glared at him as I walked back to the table.

"Amu," Utau said. "Stay calm." I stood there glaring at Ikuto, daring for him to say something else. He stared back at me defiantly, but I could see the fear behind his eyes. I decided not to say what I was thinking and turned around and started again towards the staircase. Once I was inside the room, I took off my top and threw it at the bed. I pulled over my suitcase and looked through my clothing items.

I chose a simple red t-shirt, and some black skinny jeans. I pulled off my black shorts, and pulled on my black skinny jeans. Suddenly I sensed Kiyoshi at the door, and then there was a knock.

"Utau said she called the Guardians, and they will be ready to leave in a couple minutes," Kiyoshi said through the door.

"Okay, I just need to brush my teeth," I replied back grabbing my tooth brush from suitcase. I opened the door and made my way to the bathroom, Kiyoshi was shadowing my every step.

"Kiyoshi, we're safe in the house, you don't have to follow me. And even if something did happen I could beat them," I said to him. He nodded and then made his way down to the living room. _He's been getting more protective over me by the day**.**_ I shook away the thought, and spread the tooth paste on the tooth brush and started to scrub my teeth. I leaned down to spit and then suddenly sensed a person next to me. I stood up quickly, only to meet Ikuto's eyes. He scrutinized me for a couple of seconds, before putting a hand on the back of my neck holding me in place. With his other hand he lifted my top lip.

"You don't have sharp teeth. But you had them last night when you drank the blood," he said. I slapped away his hands.

"They stay hidden until I drink blood, or get immensely thirsty," I replied, going back to brushing my teeth. I spit and then looked at Ikuto. "Why do you need to see them? Huh?" But he just looked at me for a couple seconds and then walked away. I sighed in frustration. _Stupid cat…_

I continued brushing my teeth, and when I finished I met Utau downstairs. Ikuto came down the stairs soon after. Then Kiyoshi opened the door for Utau and me and cut off Ikuto before he could make it out. I sighed and rolled my eyes, but ignored them. We all got into Kiyoshi's car, and drove down the street.

"Where are we going?" Ikuto asked with a bored tone.

"To visit the others at Tadase's house," Utau answered. "Amu has a surprise for all of us." Then, the rest of the ride was silent until we reached Tadase's house. Tadase was outside the house waiting and a smile spread on his face when the car pulled up. When Kiyoshi stopped the car I got out and greeted Tadase with a hug.

"Hey Amu," he said. "It's nice of you to come visit us! Everyone else is inside waiting to see you." Once everyone was out of the car Tadase led us inside and into the living room.

"AMU-CHI!" I felt two skinny arms wrap around my neck. "Yaya missed you so much!" I laughed and pried Yaya's arms off of me.

"It's nice to see you too Yaya," I replied. Then Rima stood before me with a smile. She silently wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

"Amu," she said. "It's good to see you again." I hugged her back.

"You too, Rima-chan." Then after I greeted everyone I sat down on the couch. Kiyoshi stood to my left, just as he would in the manor.

"You guys are probably wondering why I'm here greeting you all. Well, I have a surprise."

"Is it food!" Yaya looked at me hopefully. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Yaya, it's not food."

"Then what is it Amu-chan?" I looked at Nagi and smiled.

"I'm inviting you all to my manor for a week."


	5. Chapter 4 The Secret of Hinamori Manor

VHA chapter 4

Recap:

_"You guys are probably wondering why I'm here greeting you all. Well, I have a surprise."_

_"Is it food!" Yaya looked at me hopefully. I laughed and shook my head._

_"No, Yaya, it's not food."_

_"Then what is it Amu-chan?" I looked at Nagi and smiled._

_"I'm inviting you all to my manor for a week."_

End Recap

Amu p.o.v

Everyone stared at me for a while, taking in what I just said. Yaya's mouth was completely open in a big 'O'. Rima had a shocked yet excited look on her face, and Nagi gave a thoughtful nod. Everyone else just kinda looked at each other to make sure this was really happening.

"It's okay for you guys to turn this offer down," I said.

"NO! I'm going to Amu-chi's house! It's been 4 months since we last went, and I think we should all go again," Yaya said.

"I would love to go, this is actually good timing too. My parents are overseas for a dance convention, and I'm alone in the house. It'd be nice to have some company," Nagi said with a smile.

"I'm up for it! You have that big field, so I'd be able to practice right?" Kukai asked. I nodded a yes.

"Well, since Nagi is going and it's Amu's house…I'm in," Rima said.

"I'll be coming too then," Tadase said with a smile.

"Well, then I guess everyone is coming right?" Utau gave a pointed look towards Ikuto, but no one else noticed except me.

"Fine, I'll go," Ikuto said before walking out of the living room. "I'll be outside if anyone needs me." Everyone frowned at Ikuto's strange behavior.

"What's up with Mr. Black Cat," Kukai said jabbing a thumb towards the direction Ikuto left. I shook my head and sighed.

"He's in denial. He won't accept the vampire Amu. I've tried constantly to convince but, no luck. You guys, while we're at Amu's manor we have to try and get him to see Amu is still the same person."

"Utau," Tadase said. "Just give him some time. You know how he is. He'll warm up to her at some point."

"You guys, I'm still in the room," I said rubbing my temples in irritation.

"Don't worry Amu-chi. He'll see you haven't changed at all," Yaya said sitting next to me and draping her arm over my shoulder. I sighed and smiled at her.

"We'll see," I said. After that there was some silence as everyone was sucked into their thoughts. But suddenly the front door was opened again, and Ikuto came back into the living room.

"Tadase," he said. "Can I talk to you outside?" Tadase looked up at him confused, but nodded.

_Ikuto p.o.v_

I walked back outside with Tadase following me. When I stepped out into the air, I waited for him to follow before closing the door. We stood on his porch in silence for a second before I started to speak.

"How do you do it?" Tadase looked at me with a confused frown.

"Do what?"

"Look at her...and not see a creature that shouldn't be real?"

"Well," Tadase started. He thought for a second before continuing on. "It did take a while to get used too. I never thought a vampire could be real, or that one of my best friends could be one. I thought in the same way you did, that she's not natural. But then I realized she told me about her situation because she trusted me. I felt that since she trusted me with such a secret, I should trust her still. And I began to see she hasn't changed at all. Sure, she has inhuman abilities, but she's still the same girl I knew before her 16th birthday.

"And she's still the same girl you knew some before you left. So Ikuto, it's not my job to tell you to accept her or not, that's up to you. But all I can say is, at least give her a chance, before you jump to conclusions." When Tadase finished he slipped back inside the house, and closed the door, leaving me to think about what he just said.

_Amu P.O.V_

Tadase came back into the living room and sent me a sympathetic look. He sat down again and sighed, shaking his head.

"Ikuto's gonna be a tough shell to crack," he said. I slight smiled pulled at the corners of my mouth as I turned to daze out the window. This trip suddenly felt like it would be hell.

_At The Hinamori Manor_

Kiyoshi's black car pulled up on the gravel driveway. I was riding with Utau, Ikuto, and Tadase. In the car behind us the other Guardians rode with another man from my protection unit. Tadase and Utau looked out the windows admiringly at the Manor. Ikuto looked as if he could care less.

The cars stopped and everyone climbed out of them. We all met at the grand front doors that opened as I came to stand in front of them. On the other side my main butler and maid stood waiting. Once we all came into sight they bowed and greeted us.

"Welcome Back Hinamori-sama, Welcome to the Hinamori Manor once again, Guardians and Utau-chan, and welcome to the Hinamori manor for your first time, Ikuto-kun," They said in sync.

"Thank you for greeting us Maria-chan and Klyde-kun," I said in return. "Please get lunch ready for us, for we have had a long trip."

"Of course Hinamori-sama," Maria said. They both bowed again and then scurried off.

"You have foreign maids and butlers?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course, why not?" I asked back.

"Amu," Utau whispered. "Ikuto doesn't know, remember?"

"Oh….that's right," I said awkwardly. "Forgive me, I have forgotten to tell you. The Vampire Council is located in Europe. Every maid, butler, and protection unit member must train in Europe. Their trainings are based on who they are assigned to. For example, Maria and Klyde were assigned to me when they started training. This means they took lessons in things in things that would cater to me, like speaking Japanese."

"So every maid and butler in this place is a foreigner?"

"No, many people from all over the world are sent to the Council for training. I have maids and butlers from very far places and some from right here in Japan, like Kiyoshi-kun. Now enough standing here, let's assign you all your rooms."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they all just wanted to relax before lunch. I led the bunch down the main hallway, through the left wing corridor, out through the botanical garden and to the outside fields. Outside there were multiple fountains and statues, as well as a gazebo further off into the distance. I took everyone towards the dormitory building. It was a nice, old brick building with multiple windows.

I opened the door with a flick of my hand then entered the building. The first you step into was the wide, main corridor. Inside there were two couches and a small coffee table between them. On both sides there are large grand stair cases. Those led up to the eight rooms on the second floor. On the far side of the corridor is a hallway which leads to five other rooms. (Kinda basing this off of the Night Students dormitory from the anime Vampire Knight)

"Okay, go choose your rooms," I said. Everyone split up. The girls all went upstairs which is a smart move on their part, while the guys dashed towards the five rooms downstairs. Only Ikuto stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to choose your own room?"

He shrugged, "Which room would you recommend me, since it is my first stay and all."

"I would say upstairs, since it's your first time, but knowing you, you'll probably go off to the bottom floor rooms. So which ever you prefer. But I'd hurry if I were you; the good rooms go by fast." I said walking into the corridor and plopping down on a couch. Ikuto then wandered off, following the way the other guys went. Soon everyone back and huddled around the couches.

"How will we get our bags?" Ikuto asked when we were all gathered again.

"Kiyoshi will bring them," I said simply. Just then there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door quickly. Maria stood there with a cart with silver platters. I moved over so she could get in and then stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

_Utau P.O.V_

Amu's personal maid, Maria, brought in a big cart full of food options. There were salads, sandwiches, and some small pastries. I took a sandwich to start with and sat down, content to have something in my stomach.

"Hey, where's Amu-chi?" Yaya looked up from her pastry and looked around confused.

"She stepped out for a little bit," Maria said, handing Nagi a sandwich.

"Do you know what for?" I asked. Maria shrugged like she didn't know, but I knew she knew something we didn't.

"Whatever it is Hinamori-sama must've needed to take care of it."

Ikuto frowned slightly and everyone shifted awkwardly. _**What is she doing out there?**_

_Amu P.O.V_

I stood outside on the small porch outside the dormitory. Something from the outside was watching us. I scanned the outside, confused of what could be out there. _**They shouldn't be out now, it's still broad day light.**_

Suddenly the small bells above the doorway started to jingle. I tensed, _**this is not good.**_ I quickly made my way back inside, locking the door securely. When I turned around everyone, except Maria, was staring at me confused.

"Maria-san," I said. She looked up at me. "Please do not leave until I go." Maria pursed her lips and nodded curtly. She then moved her cart away and took her position at the foot of the stairs.

"What's wrong Amu-chi?" I Smiled at Yaya.

"It's nothing. I just thought I saw something, but it's okay now," I lied. I looked up and made eye contact with Ikuto. Something in his stare told me he didn't believe me at all. I ignored him and sat back down. It wasn't long before I dazed out and was brought back to reality by a tap on my shoulder.

"Amu, there's someone at the door," Rima said to me. I stood up quickly and walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the wood carefully, only relaxing when I sensed Kiyoshi on the other end. I pulled open the door and on the other side Kiyoshi and another protection unit member, Akito, stood on the porch carrying my friend's luggage. I stepped aside as they came into the dormitory. Before I closed the door I looked outside and realized it was getting close to dusk. _**Time to go**_, I thought to myself.

Akito and Kiyoshi dropped the bags in the corridor and then Akito went to stand next to Maria, as Kiyoshi flanked my right side.

"Okay, everyone besides Ikuto knows the rules, but it'll be nice to freshen your memory of them." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ikuto looked up confused.

"What rules?" Ikuto asked.

"First rule: do not enter the woods that surround the field unless you have a protection unit member with you or me. Second rule: Once dusk hits you must keep all windows and doors that lead to the outside shut and locked. Third rule: do not let anyone you do not know into the dormitory. And the fourth and final rule: do not, under any circumstances, go outside in the dark."

"Why can't we go outside at night?" Ikuto asked.

"There are things out there that will harm you. If you need anything at all during the night, use the phone in the hallway to contact an employee in the manor. Does everyone understand?" Everyone nodded, taking my tone very seriously. "Good, now I will be leaving with Akito, Maria, and Kiyoshi. Utau please lock the door behind me. Good Night everyone." They chorused goodbyes back and then I exited the dormitory. I stayed on the porch until I heard the door lock securely.

As I stepped of the porch with Kiyoshi at my side, and Akito at Maria's side, the bells above the door jingled once again. I clamped my jaw tightly and continued walking.

"Hinamori-sama," Maria said. "Do you think they'll be okay tonight? We could always get them rooms in the manor."

I shook my head, "As long as _they_ keep their distance, they'll be fine. And as for moving them into the manor, that'd be too dangerous."

"You're right," she said. "I'm sorry for bringing that up."

"There's no need for apologies, Maria-san."

By now we were back in the manor, and Maria rolled the cart off towards the kitchen. Akito bowed and then walked off towards the resting rooms for protection unit crew. Still followed by Kiyoshi I climbed the stairs and stood in front of the door to a dark looking room.

"Kiyoshi you may retire for the night. I'll just finish up here and go to bed."

"Whatever you wish, Amu-sama," Kiyoshi bowed and then stalked back down the stairs. As for me, I entered the dark room full of desperate cries.

_Choose me Hima-sama!_

_No you chose her yesterday, choose me my princess!_

_No! No! ME! Choose me!_

**_Ikuto's P.O.V_**

After Amu left, I brushed my teeth but couldn't stop thinking about the rules Amu gave us. _**Why can't we go out at night? **_ I finished up with brushing my teeth I pulled on my pajamas and exited the bathroom. Everyone else was already in their bedrooms, so the house was eerily quiet. Until I heard a cry from outside. My head snapped up towards the front door. _**The noise is coming from the porch outside…**_ I decided to ignore it and continue walking, but then the cry rang out again. I looked around, no one else was giving the noise any attention, so maybe it doesn't matter.

Then there was a knock at the door. I froze in my tracks. Another knock. I tip-toed over to the window farthest from the door, but still close enough to see out on the porch. I peeked past the curtains and saw a small hunched over figure on the floor by the front door. _**It's a little kid…**_

I walked over to the door and could hear sobs from the other side. I could also hear something else, a loud jingling bell. _**The ones hanging above the door. I saw them when we came in. But it's not windy enough to ring bells, is it?**_ I placed my hand on the door knob and suddenly froze. The rules Amu had told us before she left. Keep the doors locked and don't let anyone inside that we didn't know. But the person outside sounds injured.

I unbolted the lock and pulled open the door.

_Amu P.O.V_

I sat up straight in bed, _**Something is not right…**_

I climbed out of my large plush bed and ran to the window. The dormitory front door was wide open, a tall figure, Ikuto, was standing in the door way and a child was hunched over on the floor in front of him. _**That's no normal child!**_ I rushed to my closet and pulled out a black cape to wear over my knee length, red-cotton night gown. I pulled open my bedroom door and tried to make it to the dormitory before it was too late.

_Ikuto P.O.V_

The child on the ground was a small girl, she had slightly curled light brown hair. Her small frame in a white night gown was trembling.

"Help…me…" she whimpered.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, "Thirsty…and…bells..hurting ears." I looked up at the golden jingling bells. I stood up and pulled them down from above the door. They instantly went quiet when they unhooked.

"Is that better? You're thirsty right? Do you need some water?" The little girl stood up slowly.

"You stupid human," she said in a hoarse voice. "No water needed…just blood."

"Blood?" I frowned, but then froze in place as the girl turned towards me. She had unnaturally wide eyes and small red pupils and her mouth was a threatening smile of teeth…sharp teeth.

She slowly raised her hand to hit me. A hand that was armored with very long and sharp nails. "Give..me your..BLOOD!" Her hand came down to hit me across the face but before the sharp nails could make contact with my face she froze instantly. I looked up at her confused, but she was no longer looking at me. Something to my right had caught her attention.

I followed her gaze and noticed a taller, yet still petite figure in a black cape walking slowly and lethally towards us.

"Amu…" I whispered. She came into the light of the porch light but wasn't looking at me. She was looking at the little girl. A sudden cold rush of fear ran down my spine and I could tell the little girl felt it too. She pulled her hand back away from my face and stumbled backwards across the porch. Amu walked up the steps until she came to stand in front of me.

"You're just a decoy," Amu said in steal-like voice. "They sent you out to see how I'd react."

The little girl let out a whimpered 'yes'. Amu tilted her head at the girl. "So where are they?"

The bushes that were placed about 20 feet away from the porch rustled and I caught a glimpse of 5 stumbling, inhuman figures appear from the dark.

"Ah, here they are. The Others have finally arrived." By the way Amu said 'The Others' it made it sound like a title. I frowned slightly. "You guys need to learn to stay off this porch. Aren't the bells – "

Amu turned around quickly looking at the door in shock. "The bells…Ikuto where are the bells?" She looked at me and her gaze was back to normal, softer.

"These?" I held my hand out with the small golden bells in my palm. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Shit!" Amu looked at my face then turned around. The five figures were now closer, but then they stopped. And the next few things to happen, seem like they went on in slow motion. The five figures crouched slowly, smirking threateningly at Amu before they pounced forward. Amu cussed again and then back handed me in the torso, throwing me in to the corridor and making me fall on my back. And just as quickly the wood door slammed shut and bolted lock.

I stared wide eyed at the door as it was constantly pounded on. I heard footsteps from behind me and quickly stood up and turned around. Utau was frowning as she stepped down the steps.

"Ikuto? What's going on?"

"Th-there was a girl and I opened the door…she tried to attack me, but then Amu came and now…they're fighting outside…" As I finished another pound came from the door and a possible cracking noise.

"You what?" Utau raced down and stood next to me, unsure what to do next. Suddenly it went quiet outside. Then the door unlocked, and opened slowly. Amu stumbled in slowly and closed and locked the door once more before falling forward. Luckily before she hit the ground I caught her. My hand on her back fell into something wet and I pulled back my hand to reveal, a blood-like substance.

"Utau…I need help..now!" Utau took one look at the blood on my hand and ran towards the hallway. My suspicions were correct when I suddenly heard her speaking into a phone.

"Kiyoshi..we need help now. It's Amu."

_**A/N: OMG! An update! IKR not expected xD**_

_**I'm such a horrible author, but I hope this 8 page chapter makes up for it ^^~**_

_**Review and tell me what you think ~**_

_**Sorry if there are any mistakes T.T**_


	6. Chapter 5 What's wrong with Amu!

A/N: Hello everyone...I know it's been months since I told you I would update it...and honestly I thought I wasn't going to...but I decided I would lol

And I didn't really proofread it all that well, but I think it should be fine. If there is anything grammatically incorrect, and you can't really follow the story, then please tell me and I'll be happy to fix it^^

GAHH and it took me forever to choose a name for the new character. I was going to choose Artemis, but I feel like everyone chooses that name, so I used the name at the end instead~

Well I hope you guys like it~ Please review and tell me what you think!

P.S I don't know when I'll update next, I have some big school projects, and then finals, but one summer comes, I'll try and update some more~

"Utau…I need help..now!" Utau took one look at the blood on my hand and ran towards the hallway. My suspicions were correct when I suddenly heard her speaking into a phone.

"Kiyoshi..we need help now. It's Amu."

It didn't take Kiyoshi long before he was knocking on the door. When Utau let him in, he took one look at the bloody sight which was Amu and got to work. He sat down next to her on the couch where I had set her face down. He carried nothing with him so I didn't know how he would help her, but I didn't say anything.

Utau came over to where I sat on the opposite couch. We both watched on anxiously. Kiyoshi lifted his right hand, his face determined. Suddenly, the finger nail on Kiyoshi's index finger grew a few more inches. _So he's not full human?_

With his nail, Kiyoshi sliced open the back of Amu's shirt. With her bare back uncovered, you could easily see the wounds. The injuries were five punctures that looked sickly like finger nail punctures. With Kiyoshi's finger nail back to normal, he laid his hand on the wounds on Amu's back.

Before my eyes, the blood disappeared and the wounds closed up. When Kiyoshi lifted his hand from her back, it was back to it's milky white complexion.

"I'm going to have to give her some blood. So if you're uncomfortable, please turn away," Kiyoshi said. He repositioned Amu's limp body into a sitting position and then pulled his jacket on and slipped onto Amu's petite form.

With his thumb he parted Amu's lips and I could see the point of her fang still. Kiyoshi saw it as well and nodded to himself. Using her fang, Kiyoshi slid his thumb across it, cutting open the skin slightly. The blood dripped into Amu's mouth, and suddenly her eyes snapped open. But they were not the usual gold, they were red once again. Red, and wild.

"Welcome back Hinamori-sama," Kiyoshi said flatly. Amu bared her teeth at him. I frowned, _This was not Amu_. "You can drink," Kiyoshi continued "But try not to over do it."

Kiyoshi turned slightly so his neck was in Amu's view. Her eyes immediately focused in on the man's throat and she quickly latched onto him. Kiyoshi tensed slightly when she bit into him. "A little softer next time, Hinamori-sama..."

I don't know how long we sat there. But after a while I realized I was slightly jealous of Kiyoshi. I shock my head slightly and sighed. Utau looked at me with a blank expression. Suddenly Kiyoshi started to push Amu away.

"Okay Hinamori-sama. No more. We'll get you more at the Manor." Amu didn't budge. "Amu." Kiyoshi's voice was hard. Amu pulled back and snarled at him. Blood dripped down her chin. Kiyoshi tsked and shook his head.

"Look at you. You're almost as bad as The Others. Don't let yourself go like that Amu." Kiyoshi's voice was slightly laced with disgust. It made me mad to see him treat Amu like that. But Amu ignored him and turned her head to look at me. I froze. He eyes slightly narrowed and she started to crawl in a lethal way towards me.

"I-Ikuto...just don't move," Utau whispered. Once Amu was in front of me she stood up and tilted her head while looking at me.

"Amu." Kiyoshi said warningly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'd regret it later on." I looked up into Amu's eyes and suddenly it was like everything else disappeared. All I wanted to do was let her hold me. Let her kiss my throat before biting into it and drinking from me. But before that could happen Kiyoshi yanked Amu's head back by her hair. All those previous thoughts vanished in an instant.

"Never mind," Kiyoshi said in a dangerously low voice as he looked down at Amu. "You're just as bad as The Others. Maybe even worse." I wanted to hit Kiyoshi for saying that, but I forced myself to stay quiet. Kiyoshi continued talking. "You'll really stoop that low just for blood Amu? You'll really hurt your friends just for a drink? If that's true then that's disgusting." Kiyoshi and Amu glared at each other intently. There was a weird sensation in the room and Utau scooted closer to me.

"Kiyoshi's trying to compel Amu to come back to normal," Utau explained to me. "But Amu keeps reflecting it." I nodded, a frown taking its place on my face.

Something seemed to click in Amu's head this time because she froze completely. Kiyoshi let go over her hair and Amu crumpled to the ground.

"You're back," Kiyoshi said slightly breathless. Amu trembled as she repositioned herself into wrapping her arms around her torso. Kiyoshi bent down and placed his hands on Amu's shoulders softly. "It's okay." He cooed. "You'll be okay." Amu just shook her head.

And then she was gone. Poof. Just gone. Kiyoshi dropped his hands, still looking at the space where Amu just was he sighed.

"Where'd she go?" Utau asked.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "I don't know. But, she's safe for now. That's all that counts." Kiyoshi got up and bowed to us. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I hate being so rude to Hinamori-sama like that."

Utau stood up. "It's okay. Thank you for coming."

"Of course." With that Kiyoshi spun on his heel and turned to the door. He stopped after the first step. "I almost forgot. Do you still have the bells?" I jumped up and opened my fist. Kiyoshi took the golden bells from my hand and then continued to the door. Outside, the sound of the bells being hung up could be heard.

"What was that?" I asked Utau. She looked at me with a funny expression.

"What was what?"

"Amu's disappearing act.."

Utau shrugged. "She transported somewhere. It's one of her powers." Utau yawned and then made her way upstairs.

"You're not shocked by any of this?" I asked incredulously. Utau stopped midway up the stairs to look back at me over her shoulder.

"Ikuto, once you've been here long enough, nothing out of the ordinary can simply shock you anymore." With that she continued up the stairs, leaving me to dwell in my thoughts.

Normal P.O.V

Somewhere in the Manor, she sat huddled in the corner. Her hands pressed to her ears. She need to block out the dark whispers. But the problem was they were inside her head, not out in the real world.

Two figures stood on the opposite side of the room. One in his daily uniform, and the other in his silver robes. They could only watch as their leader battled this internal struggle on her own.

"How long?" Kiyoshi asked the silver-robed figure. His voice was laced with worry and regret. Worry for her safety, and sanity. He wanted to run to her and protect her from the demons that tried to take over her mind. Regret for the words he told her earlier. Amu was nothing like The Others, but he knew that was the only way to get her back. "How long until she's gone over the edge?"

"Only time can tell, young one." The second figure stated in his regal tone of voice. "Only time can tell." The robed figure started towards the door but before he exited the room he turned back. "Do you think he's the one?"

"The one she'll choose?" Kiyoshi asked. The other man nodded and Kiyoshi sighed. "I think she's already chosen him. She's just scared he'll reject her."

"Well, at the pace that she's drifting, he'll have to agree. That is, if he cares for her at all."

"He does, "Kiyoshi said confidently. "He just doesn't know the role he plays in this quite yet."

At that moment Amu let out a blood curdling scream and bother men flinched. The man lifted his hood over his head.

"I must go. Try to calm her down. We wouldn't want everyone in the Manor to be alarmed." Kiyoshi nodded and the second figure opened the door and a rectangle of light entered the room. "I'll have to meet this fellow before it's too late." And with that the man left the room. And when he closed the door, he took the light with him, leaving Kiyoshi and Amu alone.

-Next day-

Ikuto P.O.V

When everyone was awake Maria came and gathered us for breakfast. I was still a little shaken about last night, but I was more worried for Amu. When we were inside the Manor, we were led to a large dining room. Protection Unit members stood guard around the walls and didn't even glance at us as we entered the room.

Kiyoshi also stood in the room, but instead of up against the wall he stood next to the chair at the head of the table. He looked the same, emotionless and slightly rigid, but he looked more tired than usual. Last night must have taken a lot of energy. Once we were all seated kitchen staff ushered out of the door we had just come through. The staff lifted the covers of the trays revealing all times of breakfast foods. Pancakes, french toast, waffles, eggs, bacon, you name it.

"Buffet style breakfast for the special guests of Hinamori-sama," a staff member said. With his slightly different uniform, I guessed him to be the head chef. He bowed to us, and then he left the room, the other kitchen staff following behind him. Before we could stand up to fill out plates, Klyde came into the room. He hurried over to Kiyoshi and then whispered something urgently.

The Guardians, Utau and I watched on curiously. We could tell it was something important. Kiyoshi sent a quick glance at us before nodding to whatever Klyde said. When their conversation ended Klyde bowed to him and us and hurried back out the door.

"I'm sorry," Kiyoshi spoke, breaking the silence. "Hinamori-sama will not be joining us for breakfast today. She seems to not be feeling well this morning. But she has given you all permission to explore around the Manor as you'd like.

"But if you decided you would like to go outside, please let a Protection Unit member know so he can come with you." With that Kiyoshi left us to eat our dinner alone.

"I wonder if Amu-chi is okay," Yaya said. I was reminded that the Guardians weren't present in last night's events. A quick look from Utau told me not to tell them either.

"She'll be fine, Yaya," Nagi said in his calm way. The others agreed.

"Well then," Kukai stood up. "Let's not let the food go to waste!"

-After Breakfast-

When we all finished eating, everyone went off to do their own thing. Before I could ask what there was to do, Utau took my hand and led me through some halls and up a stair case.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise. I know the best room for you. And I'm sure if Amu were here, she'd show you this same room." I couldn't see her face, but I could hear the smile in Utau's voice. We continued to walk down halls and turn corners, and I started to wonder how large this place really was.

"We're almost there," Utau said so I was surprised when we suddenly stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"That creak...it came from the library."

"So? Maybe, I don't know, someone's using the library," I said. Utau made a face at my tone and then turned towards the large oak double doors. "Utau come on, it's probably nothing." But Utau ignored me and opened the large doors anyway. She turned and motioned for me to follow her before slipping into the room. I sighed and rolled my eyes before following after her.

"Utau," I whispered. "Come on, let's go." I stopped behind her and followed her gaze. A man in silver robes stood there smiling at us. His robe was a silver and had large flaring sleeves. The collar of his robe was slightly loose and led to a large hood. The man had light brown hair and looked to be in his thirties. He had bright blue eyes, and his smile was welcoming and warm.

"Utau, Ikuto, welcome."

"Who are you?" Utau asked. "How do you know our names?"

"Everyone in the Manor knows your names. And your friends as well." The man walked forward and motioned to two chairs. "Come, sit. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Utau was about to walk forward but I stopped her. "Wait. You know our names, but what's yours?"

The man smiled. "I am the Hinamori family tutor, Luz."


	7. Chapter 6 More secrets?

**Ikuto P.O.V**

"Luz..?" I said, testing out the name. It was a foreign name for sure. He nodded, the smile still in place.

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to two chairs in front of him. Utau and I exchanged a look, before I shrugged and sat down. Utau huffed and then came to sit next to me. "I hear you two are the closest to Hinamori-sama, is that correct?"

We sat in silence for a while. Amu had met and befriended the Guardians first. Utau and Amu used to be rivals before they became friends. But I don't know how close of friends they actually are. But what am I to Amu?

"Yes," Utau said suddenly. I looked over at her and her face was confident.

"Do you agree with that Ikuto-san?" Luz asked me. I frowned slightly, still thinking about it.

"Sure, I guess.." I shrugged. Luz's smile widened a hint before going back into place.

"Well, then I guess you both know Hinamori-sama is sick, correct?"

"Kiyoshi did say she wasn't feeling well this morning," Utau said.

"Yes," Luz said, his smile completely dropping this time. "But, my dear, it's more than just that. You see, Hinamori-sama's sickness will drive her insane very soon. And when that happens, she will only be able to think about feeding and death. She'll be a new member to The Others. And when these events happen, the Protection Unit has direct order to execute her."

Luz stopped and both of us let that information sink in. Amu was going to die?

**Utau P.O.V**

"Her very own Unit is going to kill her?" I asked incredulously. Luz pursed his lips and nodded gravelly.

"It is very unfortunate, but it is a direct order, like I said."

"Wait," Ikuto said. "So you're telling me Amu herself gave the Unit permission to kill her?" Luz nodded "But that's crazy!"

Luz didn't reply. Instead he walked over to the desk and flipped open the giant book. I frowned as I replayed what Luz said.

"Wait a second." Both Ikuto and Luz looked at me. "You said Amu would be driven insane. Why..or How will that even happen?"

"Come over here." Luz said, motioning us over. We both stood up and came around the desk to see what he was looking at. In the book there was a drawing of an old-looking, deep blue rock. It was oval shaped, but slightly ragged from having years of use. If you looked closely you could see a small ball of light in the middle.

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"This is the Life Rock. This rock, is the life of Hinamori-sama." Both Ikuto and I looked at him in surprise. "Yes, this rock was passed down to Hinamori-sama when she became the rightful owner of this manor. See that ball of light in the middle?" Luz pointed to the ball in the photo. "That is the source of Hinamori-sama's powers."

"But what does this have to do with Amu's sickness?" Ikuto asked.

"You see, young child, The Others have stolen the Life Rock from it's case. And they are trying to find a way to destroy the rock to take over the Manor. As their advances on the rock increase, Amu's life and powers decrease.

"This is where the position of a mate comes in. If Hinamori-sama can find a mate before she completely loses it, her powers will be sealed and increased."

"How is a mate chosen?" Ikuto asked. I peeked over at his face, and found it unreadable.

"Hinamori-sama must choose the mate," Luz said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you, Luz," cut in a voice, "For your fascinating lesson." All three of us looked up and met the hard expression of Amu's face.

I looked over at Luz and found he was looking at Amu with an amused expression. "Hinamori-sama, how nice of you to join us. I heard you skipped breakfast with your guests. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling fine," Amu said. She was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"You do look a little pale, though," Luz continued. "Do promise me you'll get a drink sometime in the day."

Amu replied with a small grunt from the back of her throat. I couldn't tell what was wrong but it seemed like Luz and Amu had a strained relationship. Soon the room fell into an awkward atmosphere as we all just stood there. Amu and Luz staring each other down and Ikuto and I just standing there not know what to do.

Suddenly, Amu straightened up but kept her arms crossed. She turned to exit the room but stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Utau, Ikuto, are you coming?" The look she gave us was almost as if she was saying '_don't even try and argue'. _ Ikuto and I hurried after her retreating form. The only sound in the hall was the clicking of Amu's heels and I finally realized what Amu was wearing. She donned a white button up shirt which was puffy like a pirates shirt tucked into a pair of high waited black shorts. Her shoes were ankle high and tied up.

I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say. And by the way Ikuto was biting his lip he felt the same. After some time, Ikuto finally got the nerve to ask, "Why didn't you tell us you were going insane?"

I abruptly stopped walking the same time Amu did. Ikuto stopped two steps ahead of me. Amu slowly turned around.

"Because it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does."

Amu crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

He looked at her like she was crazy for even asking that. "You're our friend. You've changed all of us for the better in some way! Life without you would be miserable. How do you think the Guardians would be without you? Or Utau? Or...me?"

I studied Ikuto's face, which had disbelief written all over it, before studying Amu's emotionless face.

"I thought I was just a blood sucking beast," Amu said flatly. Ikuto flinched as Amu turned away and started walking again.

"Amu!" I called out. She stopped once again, but made no move to turn around. "You still should've told us." Suddenly Amu was standing right in front of me.

"It doesn't concern any of you! Why should I tell you people things that don't concern you!"

"Didn't you just hear Ikuto?" I snapped back. "You're our friend. You've helped us so many times, so why can't we help _you_?"

"I don't need your help!" We went quiet. Amu's eyes had a slight red tinge, showing that she was getting more and more angry.

Ikuto stepped forward as he was about to say something but suddenly a loud siren throughout the Manor rang out. Amu looked up at the ceiling where the alarm was sounding and cursed under her breath. She then made her way to a window and looked outside.

"What the hell? It's broad daylight!" Footsteps came bounding down the hallway and Kiyoshi, was soon standing next to Ikuto and I, watching Amu.

"Kiyoshi," Amu said in deathly calm voice. "Would you please enlighten me on why the alarm is sounding?" She turned to stare expectantly at the guard as he pursed his lips.

"The Others are all outside in the trees. They're just sitting there waiting for dark."

"And you decided to sound the alarm and scare everyone instead of quietly telling me?"

"It wasn't me who sounded the alarm. It was Akito-san..." Amu didn't reply. Her stance was tense and an angry vibe was coming off of her. Something was seriously wrong with her, I just couldn't figure out what._ Is it the sickness Luz was telling us about?_

The alarm suddenly went off and in the silence Amu stood there staring at Kiyoshi as she drummed her fingers on the window sill. Kiyoshi cleared his throat. "If I may, I believe that Hinamori-sama may still be feeling unwell, and needs more rest for the day."

"I'm fine," Amu snapped. "Where are my friends?"

"The Unit has escorted them inside, and they are all in the throne room waiting for your word."

"Take Utau and Ikuto there. I will check out the scene outside."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to-," Kiyoshi was cut off by a snarl from Amu.

"I gave you the orders, now do it!" Her eyes flashed red, and Kiyoshi bowed his head.

"Utau, Ikuto, if you would follow me." Kiyoshi turned his back to us and then walked down the hall. I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him along with me. He resisted at first, watching Amu as she walked the opposite direction, but soon gave in.

"Don't worry," I whispered. "She'll be fine." Ikuto replied with a curt nod.

**Amu P.O.V**

I waited until Ikuto and Utau were out of ear shot to yell out in frustration and punch the wall. It vibrated slightly under my fist but I ignored it. I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes. _What is wrong with me? My thirst is driving me insane!_

"Amu, you realize you're just making it worse," Luz's calm voice whispered in my ear. I swung around, my fist still out, but he dodged it easily. I glared at him. Luz had always gotten on my nerves. Even during his lessons I couldn't help but get agitated by his voice.

"Now now Amu, is that any way to treat your mentor?"

"Be quiet." I snapped. The corners of Luz's mouth quirked.

"So bossy. Your temper is getting more worse by the minute. You really should do something about that. You only have so much time till you give in to the hunger and snap. Haven't you been drinking from the Donors?"

"I said be quiet."

"You'll never be fully satisfied until you get a mate. You'll need one to be able to reach your full power. And then you'll truly be the queen. Until then you'll be stuck as the princess, but I guess you don't mind that."

I snarled and pounced at him, but he easily caught my throat and pushed me back up against the wall. I clawed at his hand that was around my neck and kicked wildly.

"Poor form, my dear." He smirked. His tone was turning cold. "Now, I suggest you find your pretty little boyfriend, and bite through his neck. Or you'll turn out just like those damned creatures waiting for you outside." He let go of me and I fell to the floor. "Now go see what they want. Before I see to it myself. And you know it will not be pretty if I get involved."

"Whatever," I retorted. "Just go back to your library." I got up and continued walking, leaving Luz alone in the hallway.

Once outside I sniffed the air and scowled. The Others always brought a smell of death with them and it was always more noticeable when they traveled in packs. I studied the border of trees where they should be and noticed them right a way. To an ordinary human, they would look just like normal shadows. But with my heightened senses I could see their restless bodies moving.

With a sigh and started forward until I stood about 5 feet from the trees. They're hissing and snarling was loud and annoying. I crossed my arms and waited. Soon the crowd started to move and a tall figure came out and stood at the foot of the shadows. He had short jet black hair and pale skin. His eyes were a fiery red and he wore a smirk on his face. He wore a tight fitting long sleeved black shirt and black pants with black boots.

"Ah, Amu-chan, I was wondering when you would appear."

"Kage, you should really learn some manners. You know it's not polite to invite yourself..and your whole colony," I replied flatly. He frowned slightly.

"That is rude, isn't it? But I feel as if its the only way to get you to agree."

I sighed, "I told you the answer was no." Kage's face contorted in rage.

"Then let me tell you this _Amu_, the Life Rock is slowly being destroyed as we speak. If I were you I wouldn't push it."

"The answer is no," I said more firmly. "I will not marry you and we will not split the Manor. Now leave before I make you leave."

Kage crossed his arms and didn't answer. Instead he glared at me intensely. I met his gaze and held it. Suddenly he smirked.

"Then just remember that answer when you find one of your friends dead tomorrow." With that he turned around. But before he could get very far, I snarled and pounced for him.

_**A/N: another update^^ It's summer vacation now, so I'll try and update a lot more now~**_

_**Hope you liked it and please do leave a review~**_


	8. Chapter 7 Final Decision

**A/N: AHHHH~ Sorry for such a late update...I honestly kind of forgot about this story OTL...I know I'm a horrible author**

**And I wasn't going to update it this month either, cause I'm doing nanowrimo, but I thought I owed it to you all to update it after such a long time...so I hope you enjoy it~~**

**Utau P.O.V**

The Guardians, Ikuto and I all sat in a room I never knew existed. They called it a throne room, and it was obvious why. The whole room was empty except a large throne sitting against the farthest wall. It was raised by a three steps and all of us sat the bottom.

"You think Amu's okay?" Tadase asked. Kukai nodded as he crossed his legs and his arms.

"Amu may look fragile, but she can stand up for herself."

"I agree," Nagi replied.

"Same," Rima said. "I trust Amu to come back to us." The rest of us nodded in silence. I looked across the room and watched Kiyoshi as he paced in front of the door. Akito stood a couple feet from him and frowned in his thoughts. Suddenly the door opened and Akito and Kiyoshi heads snapped up in unison before dropping them again once Maria walked in.

She was pushing a cart with cups on the top and came to stand in front of us. "I brought some water for you guys," she stated before leaving the cart and walking away. The Guardians got up to take their cups, but I stayed seated next to Ikuto.

As Maria left a new figure slipped in. It was another Protection unit member. He whispered hurriedly to Kiyoshi and Akito before running back out the door. Now Kiyoshi and Akito stood there stiff as statues.

Kiyoshi peeked a glance at us before turning to Akito, whispering something and then leaving the room. Akito took a deep breath before standing in front of the door facing us. He placed his hands behind his back and lifted his chin; going into a guarding position. We were under an even more secured lock down.

"What do you think happened?" Ikuto whispered. He noticed Akito and Kiyoshi's exchange as well. I shrugged before getting up and taking my cup of water. I sipped the cold contents slowly. Suddenly shouts could be heard from the hallway.

"Get her out of here!"

"She's too strong!" 

"Kiyoshi get her! She'll attack them if she smells them!"

A loud snarl ripped through the air and the hair on my arms pricked up. I looked at where Akito stood and saw that he looked very scared.

"We got her! Kiyoshi now what?!"

"Take her too the dungeon!" It was obvious they were talking about Amu. I looked at Ikuto and found him staring absently at the floor. I check on the Guardians and saw that they looked scared as they watched the door.

Soon it was quiet. The door opened again and an exhausted looking Kiyoshi poked his head in. He talked to Akito for a few moments before leaving. Akito turned to us and spoke, "You all are ordered to go back to your rooms. Maria will be here shortly to take you all. Please stay there until further notice."

Akito left us in the throne room and we waited patiently before Maria came in. She waited by the door for as and when we all grouped around her she led us into the hallway. As we made our way to through the Manor, I was shocked to find it almost lifeless.

The only encounter with other people was when two other Protection Unit members ran past us. When Maria saw them, her pace quickened and we followed after her.

"Maria-san," I started. "Is everything okay?"

"I am in no position to speak of what has occurred today," Maria answered automatically. I left it at that and when Ikuto opened his mouth to argue, I sent him a chilling look to shut up.

When we reached the visiting houses Maria made sure we were locked and secured inside before leaving.

"What do you think happened to Amu-chi," Yaya whispered.

No one had an answer. And I was starting to believe Amu was slowly starting to go over the edge.

**Amu P.O.V**

They had me chained to the wall like some kind of animal. Maybe that's what I was. An animal.

It wouldn't shock me. And there's a sick, dark part of me that would welcome the animalistic feeling with open arms. The wide steel door of my cell opened and my head snapped up. Luz walked in silently, his face unreadable. He walked over to me and tossed a blood bag into the room.

I turned away from it, "I'm not hungry."

Luz scoffed and then walked out. _Great visit_. I stood up and using the extra length of the chains walked over and picked up the blood bag to toss it even further from me. I then walked back to my spot and sat down, leaning against the wall.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and waited for this burning in my throat to quench.

**Ikuto P.O.V**

We all stayed in our rooms doing nothing. I spent my time reading, but I could hear the girls upstairs getting restless and pacing around their rooms. I heard someone downstairs leave their room for the bathroom at one point but other than that we did nothing.

I heard Maria come back at some point with dinner but when Utau came and knocked on my door, I pretended to be asleep. I thought about what happened back at the Manor and hoped Amu was getting rest.

When dark came, I heard everyone retreat to their rooms and soon the place was quiet. I rolled onto my back and placed my hands behind my head. I heard a creak in my room and sat up quickly. Panic ran through me when I saw a dark figure in my room. But when Kiyoshi walked out of the shadows and entered the moonlight, I relaxed.

"Come with me," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just come on," he urged. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my shoes and a jacket. Kiyoshi then led me out of the house and towards the Manor. The grounds of the Manor had a whole different feel at night. Chills ran down my spine and I tried to walk faster. A weird cry sounded in the forest and my head snapped in that direction.

"Ignore them," Kiyoshi demanded. "They'll come out if you show curiosity towards them."

I obeyed his order and when we reached the Manor, I let out a sigh of relief. Once inside, Kiyoshi led me through hallways and down staircases until we reached a dark hallway. The ceiling was dripping and the walls and floor were made out of large stone bricks. This hallway was the complete opposite of the rest of the Manor's classy appearance.

Kiyoshi took me down the hall until we reached a large heavy steel door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He pulled it open and then turned to face me. A small ounce of fear ran through me, as I pictured him throwing me in there and locking the door. Kiyoshi never really liked me so I wouldn't be surprised if he tried.

"Five minutes." I frowned in confusion but entered the room. Once I stepped foot inside, torches along the walls lit up revealing a chained up Amu in the back of the room. My eyes widened and I started forward but she raised her hand to stop me.

"Slowly," she said. "Move slowly..."

I was confused, but complied to her command. "Why?" I asked.

"If you move to fast, the animal in me will come out. I can barely keep it contained."

I took slow steps towards her until I was a couple feet away. Her outfit had changed to a white night gown and her hair was unruly.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The blood lust is getting to hard to hold back," she replied. I studied her eyes and saw that they kept changing between gold and slight pink.

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked. I looked around the room and saw a blood bag in the corner of the room. "Do you need...that?" I asked pointing to it.

She shook her, flat out lying.

"I need to tell you something," she said. Amu clasped her hands in her lap and stared down at them. "I knew I was fading away ever since I turned into a vampire. I knew all this was going to happen. And yet I did nothing."

"Why? Don't you just need to find a mate or whatever?"

"Yes..but the one I have my sights set on is...well it's complicated," she said. Before I could ask, she rushed on. "But anyway, before I completely lost it, I wanted to see you all one last time. What I didn't realize was how hard it was actually going to be. Every time I'm around you all, all I want to do is..." Amu trailed off but I knew what she was trying to say.

"So," she continued. "That is why, I'm deciding this. Tomorrow morning I want all of you to pack up and leave. And when I get released tomorrow afternoon, I expect to be alone. Got it?"

I shook my head, " You're insane. There is no way we're leaving you to go through this by yourself."

"You don't have a choice," she retorted through clenched teeth. I realized her posture was rigid, and her breaths short.

I heard Kiyoshi step into the room behind me, "Ikuto, time to leave."

"No," I argued. "We're not done."

"Yes, yes you are," he said hurriedly. I looked over at Amu and saw you slowly standing up. When she was up, she swayed a little and stared at me with lifeless eyes.

"Ikuto," Kiyoshi whispered.. "Back away slowly..."

I took a deep breath and slowly stepped back. At the movement of my foot, Amu's eyes snapped down to it.

"Run," Kiyoshi changed his order.

"But Amu said if I move too fast–"

"Just run!"

Right as he said that, Amu leaped at me but midair the chains snagged and she fell to the floor. I followed Kiyoshi's order and ran, just as he ran into the room, grabbed the blood bag and tossed it at Amu. She caught it in midair and retreated back to you spot, never taking her eyes off either of us.

Kiyoshi exited the room and shut the steel door.

As he led me back to the visitor's house, my thoughts were jumbled.

_There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone Amu._


End file.
